L'espoir d'une vie
by Lil'Ashura
Summary: OS seul l'espoir nous permet de survivre...je sais pas comment résumer lol...venez lire


Me revoilà pour un nouveau OS!Oui je sais il est "encore long mais bon c'est pas de ma faute lolmes doigts courent sur le clavier sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit mdr. En tout cas je dédicace ce OS à ma tite perle **Yuni-lune** que j'adore et j'ai une pensée toute particulière pour **Twinzie** mon mentor, mon maître, sans qui je le rappelle je n'aurais jamais écrit ou publié de fics (merci encore). et évidemment merci à ma première lectrice, ma tite soeur **emy**

J'en profite pour remercier toutes les revieweuses anonymes de mes deux précédentes fics: bridget, Lunder, gny, ayame,lily, mangel, nenette, clokun(j'essaie de te joindre par mail mais ca marche pas désolée),kri. Merci également à aux autres revieweuses auxquelles j'ai purépondre via le site et à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews.

Voilà j'ai tout dit! Donc je jure par Merlin que je ne suis pas JK Rowling (ben non...moi j'aurais pas tué sirius et dumby...grrr j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire) tout l'univers harry potter lui appartient et je fais qu'emprunter ces personnages. Ah oui!Il y a un petit passage à connotation religieuse, n'y voyez là aucun sacrilège et je m'excuse d'avance si çà aura choqué certaines...

je vous envoie plein de soleil et des bisous doux de mon ile

Bonne lecture!

L'ESPOIR D'UNE VIE

Elle courait, haletante dans la nuit noire, ne faisant plus attention aux branches qui lui lacéraient la peau et déchiraient sa robe de sorcière jadis impeccable. Les larmes qu'elle versait lui brouillaient la vue mais peu importe… Elle voulait fuir, fuir ce monde qui l'avait entraîné dans une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, fuir ces êtres qui lui avaient arraché sa famille, fuir sa condition d'être exceptionnel qui aujourd'hui lui pesait tant, fuir ses amis qui ne pouvaient l'aider. Mais surtout le fuir lui… Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi la vie lui infligeait maintenant cette nouvelle épreuve ? Elle était trop jeune, trop jeune pour subir tout çà…Elle se laissa tomber et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Une main se posa sur son épaule doucement.

-Miss Granger…

Elle leva les yeux, rougis par ses pleurs et la fatigue.

-Pro…professeur…

-Relevez-vous chère enfant, la forêt n'est pas un endroit sûr vous le savez bien.

-Je n'en peux plus…Pourquoi çà m'arrive à moi ?

-Venez rentrons, nous discuterons devant une bonne tasse de thé chaud.

-Je…je ne veux plus rentrer. Je ne peux plus affronter tout çà.

-Je comprends Miss.

Il lui tendit une main. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur : comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle endurait ? Il la regardait avec une telle bienveillance, il émanait de lui une telle aura qu'elle se sentait apaisée. Lentement elle prit cette main rassurante et tous deux sans un mot se dirigèrent vers le château qui étincelait devant eux. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans le bureau du directeur, une couverture sur les épaules et une tasse à la main. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce lieu qui semblait hors du temps. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si ici rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que tous ses soucis étaient restés derrière la porte. Elle était éblouie par la splendeur de la pièce, regorgeant d'objet tous aussi impressionnants les uns que les autres et agrémentée d'une bibliothèque qu'elle aurait trouvé bien intéressante en d'autres circonstances. Pourtant le directeur troubla cette quiétude en prenant la parole.

-Miss Granger, je suis au courant de votre…état, PomPom m'en a fait part lorsque nous sous sommes aperçus de votre disparition.

Elle tressaillit. Ainsi il savait. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, après tout il était le directeur de Poudlard et tout ce qui se passait dans le château ne lui échappait pas. Il la fixait comme s'il cherchait à la sonder.

-Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous. Vous avez perdu vos parents il y a peu de temps et la perspective de cette…nouvelle vie doit vous perturber. Ce qui est arrivé et comment cela est arrivé ne me concerne en rien, je veux juste savoir si vous êtes en mesure de prendre une décision qui affectera à jamais votre avenir. Dans ce genre de situation, même l'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard ait connu depuis des décennies peut faire preuve de certaines faiblesses et être perdue.

Perdue, le mot était encore trop faible pour exprimer la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout était arrivé d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, sans qu'elle y soit préparée.

_«Ils avaient effectué leur rentrée en septième année il y a quelques jour à peine, lorsque tout avait commencé. Elle discutait joyeusement avec ses amis lorsque le courrier arriva. La multitude de hiboux virevoltait au-dessus des tables à la recherche de leur destinataire. L'un d'eux déposa devant elle un exemplaire de la Gazette et repartit aussi vite après avoir reçu son paiement ainsi qu'un morceau de bacon. Elle porta son attention sur l'article qui faisait la Une et poussa un cri de douleur devant les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle semblait tétanisée et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Les autres élèves la regardaient, se demandant bien ce qui lui arrivait. Harry lui prit le journal des mains tandis que les larmes perlaient en abondance sur son visage crispé. Elle réalisait à a peine ce qui se passait, çà ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait y avoir erreur…Pas eux ! Le professeur Macgonagall s'approcha de son élève, elle-même avait les traits tirés et semblait sur le point de pleurer mais essayait de garder contenance._

_-Miss Granger…je suis désolée pour vos parents. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon bureau vous est ouvert à tout moment. Vous pouvez prendre quelques jours de repos si…_

_Hermione se leva et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Ses amis ne firent aucun geste pour la retenir, trop pétrifiés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre de préfète et pleura sur son lit. __Les jours passaient et Hermione était encore sous le choc. Elle avait repris les cours mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle avait perdu du poids, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, elle ne souriait plus et son regard avait perdu de son éclat doré. Elle ne parlait à personne et évitait ses amis, se réfugiant dans un monde connu d'elle seule où ses parents étaient encore en vie. Même la bibliothèque ne l'attirait plus et elle passait la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de son état. Seuls les Serpentards ne lui laissaient aucun répit et lui rappelaient dès qu'ils la voyaient qu'elle était maintenant une Sang-de-Bourbe orpheline. Pourtant elle ne prêtait même plus attention à leurs moqueries et passait son chemin sans plus de cérémonie. __Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa salle commune, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Malefoy. Celui-ci, malgré son statut de préfet en chef, ne passait pas ses nuits dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée pour, comme il le disait, ne pas avoir à se mêler à la vermine, et préférait rester dans les dortoirs de sa maison. Pourtant ce soir il était là, passablement énervé vu le foutoir qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle ne souffla aucun mot et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne sembla la remarquer que lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans son refuge._

_-Tiens Granger… Toujours en vie ? Je croyais que tu aurais fini par sauter de la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre tes satanés parents. _

_Elle ne répondit rien, cependant ses yeux recommençaient à lui piquer et elle sentait de nouveau une boule se fermer dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il la provoquait, qu'il voulait passer ses nerfs sur elle. _

_-Tu aurais montré l'exemple aux autres Sang-de-Bourbe en sautant. On aurait pas eu besoin de cette fichue guerre pour les tuer…_

_Elle serra les points et se retourna vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et le gifla._

_-Comment oses-tu dire ce genre de choses ? Tu es un être immonde Malefoy ! Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père._

_Plus elle parlait, plus elle le frappait sur le torse. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même tellement elle était furieuse. Lui, la laissait faire et la fixait abasourdi._

_-C'est à cause de gens comme toi…c'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts…Ils ne devaient pas mourir ! Les gens de ton…espèce me répugnent Malefoy !Toi, ton père, Voldemort, je vous hais !Je vous hais tous ! J'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais été sorcière et ne jamais vous avoir rencontré…_

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper une énième fois, il lui saisit la main. Puis, brutalement, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne le repoussa pas et approfondit même le baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, reprenant leur respiration. Malefoy la regardait intensément, ses yeux d'un bleu profond brillant d'une lueur inconnue. Son regard quitta celui de la jeune fille pour aller fixer ces lèvres pulpeuses et boursouflées qu'il venait de martyriser. Et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, les deux adolescents repartirent dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Dans un élan sauvage il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva pour l'emmener vers le canapé. Il l'y déposa et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps. Elle-même ne se contrôlait plus et le caressait à lui arracher de petits gémissements. Leurs vêtements étaient de trop et se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol. Et ainsi ils s'embarquèrent dans une folle cavalcade sauvage et passionnée. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans leurs gestes et dans leurs baisers et c'est épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. __Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, elle était seule et nue sur le canapé. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée ressurgirent et lentement elle prenait conscience de ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy ! Cette constatation la fit craquer, pleurant et maudissant sa faiblesse qui lui avait valu de donner son bien le plus précieux à son pire ennemi. __Depuis ce fameux soir, les deux jeunes gens s'évitaient comme la peste : aucun regard, aucune phrase cinglante, rien… »_

Et maintenant…maintenant elle se retrouvait enceinte d'un homme qui la haïssait, elle et son sang. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé aux conséquences de leur acte. Pourtant la vie qui commençait bien au chaud au plus profond d'elle, ce petit être qui grandissait lentement, n'avait rien demandé. A cet instant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas commettre l'irréparable. C'était sa chance…son unique chance de recommencer à vivre. Elle allait l'aimer, l'aimer pour deux. D'ailleurs ne l'aimait-elle pas déjà ? Le professeur Dumbledore, qui inlassablement la sondait du regard, sembla percevoir cette nouvelle lueur dans son regard. Il sourit et calmement reprit la parole.

-Pensez-vous lui dire ?

Elle ne s'étonnait même plus qu'il sache qui était le père. Cet homme était capable de ressentir les choses que l'on cache bien enfouies dans notre âme.

-Il me déteste.

-Je comprends…Que décidez-vous alors ?

-Je…je veux le garder professeur. Mais…mais je ne pourrais pas rester ici. Ce serait trop dur. Je ne veux plus affronter les regards des autres, je ne veux plus être jugée…

-Je me doutais que vous diriez ceci Miss. Je vais prendre des dispositions pour vous trouver un endroit sûr afin que Voldemort et ses sbires ne puissent vous trouver. Nous vous enverrons les cours par hibou ainsi vous ne perdrez pas votre année. Retournez dans votre chambre pour préparer vos affaires. Un auror sera dans votre salle commune dans une demie heure pour vous conduire à votre nouveau refuge.

-Merci professeur. Je ne saurais jamais exprimer toute ma gratitude.

-Qu'en est-il de vos amis Miss ?

-Il…il ne faut rien leur dire. Personne ne doit savoir. Un jour…je leur dirais…quand je serais prête.

-Bien. Aurevoir Miss Granger. Sachez que Poudlard vous sera toujours ouvert lorsque vous en éprouverez le besoin.

-Merci. Aurevoir Professeur Dumbledore.

Et contre attente, alors qu'elle se levait, le directeur vint la serrer dans ses bras. Soulagée par cette étreinte réconfortante, elle versa quelques larmes, se dégagea doucement, lui fit un mince sourire et sortit du bureau. Elle avançait d'un pas léger dans le château, observant les moindres recoins du lieu si féerique qui l'a accueilli pendant six longues années et qu'elle quitterait dans peu de temps pour se construire une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain matin, l'éminent directeur profita du petit-déjeuner pour faire une annonce.

-Chers élèves, nous allons devoir procéder à un petit changement. En effet, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui sans préfète-en-chef.

Des murmures s'élevaient des quatre tables, certains regardaient celle de Griffondor, essayant de trouver une quelconque explication. De leur côté Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient médusés. On voyait à leur regard qu'ils ne comprenaient pas eux non plus.

-Un peu de calme s'il vous plait. Je disais donc que Miss Granger ne pourra plus satisfaire ses devoirs de préfète. En effet elle nous a quitté hier soir…Jeunes gens du calme ! Donc, elle nous a quitté hier soir car elle va devoir effectuer un stage de coopération entre le monde moldu et le notre afin de favoriser les relations. Elle ne terminera donc pas l'année parmi nous. Suite à cela nous avons décidé de désigner Miss Habbott préfète-en-chef. Miss Habbott, veuillez aller voir votre directrice de maison pour les formalités, vous prendrez vos fonctions demain. Sur ce bon appétit et bonne journée.

Dans toute la Grande Salle, les conversations allaient bon train. Les Griffondors eux, ne comprenaient pas ce départ précipité. On lisait l'incrédulité sur leurs visages, ils se regardaient les uns les autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle avait pu partir sans leur dire un mot d'adieu. Ginny ne retenait plus ses larmes, sa meilleure amie était partie. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir assez aidé. Les remords ne la quittaient plus car pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute que cette histoire de stage n'était qu'un leurre et que quelque chose de plus grave était arrivé. Elle le sentait, et personne ne l'entendit quand elle prononça :"Mione, j'espère que tout va aller mieux pour toi, reviens nous vite."

Les rumeurs allèrent bon train durant la journée, tout le monde parlant du discours du matin. Même le professeur Macgonagall semblait perturbée par le départ de son élève favorite et en oublia même de donner des devoirs aux septièmes années. Pourtant lorsque la nuit vint, une personne isolée dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, tournait comme un lion en cage. Il dévastait la pièce, lacérant les canapés, brisant les vases qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sous sa main en les jetant contre les murs. Pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit partie le troublait tant ? Il devrait être heureux, il était débarrassé d'elle. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, depuis qu'il avait appris le matin même son départ, se sentait-il vide ? Il la détestait depuis des années, prenait un malin plaisir à la martyriser à cause de ses origines, profitant de chaque occasion pour l'insulter et se moquer d'elle. Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Tout avait changé depuis ce fameux soir, celui-là même où ils avaient commis l'irréparable. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment çà avait pu se produire. Ce soir-là, il était rentré dans une rage folle lorsque son « paternel » lui avait annoncé qu'il devait se préparer à rejoindre les rangs des fidèles du Lord Noir durant les vacances de noël. Il s'était réfugié dans la salle commune des préfets et avait commencé à tout saccager, un peu comme ce soir, lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il l'avait provoqué et lorsqu'elle s'était énervée contre lui, il avait vu toute la détresse dans son regard. Il avait compris à quel point elle avait souffert, combien elle était perdue. Il lui semblait ressentir toute sa douleur et enfin la comprendre. Elle souffrait autant que lui d'une vie jusque là injuste envers eux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fut pris à cet instant d'une soudaine impulsion et l'avait embrassé. Et elle avait répondu à son baiser. Ils firent l'amour, sauvagement, passionnément, mais également désespérément. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus et ce ne fut que le matin qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fui, se répugnant d'avoir osé touché son ennemie. Lui et cette Sang-de-Bourbe…Il ne pouvait se résigner à admettre et assumer ses actes, alors il l'avait évité. Il faut dire qu'elle non plus n'avait pas cherché à lui parler ou même le regarder. La honte devait la submerger comme c'était le cas pour lui. Pourtant plus les jours passaient et plus elle le hantait : chaque nuit de brefs passages de leurs étreintes lui revenaient en mémoire et le sommeil ne le gagnait que très tard dans la nuit. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là, et il se sentait dévasté. Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte : depuis cette nuit-là il avait développé pour Hermione Granger un sentiment autre que la haine. Il ne saurait le définir, il n'avait jamais ressenti çà auparavant. Il savait juste qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais comme la Sang-de-Bourbe Miss-je-sais-tout de l'école, mais comme la jeune femme désespérée qui s'était donnée à lui sans aucune retenue. Maintenant plus que jamais, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père, ou du moins il ne voulait pas l'être. Il ferait de son mieux pour devenir meilleur et peut-être qu'un jour, si elle revenait, elle accepterait de lui parler…de lui pardonner…En tout cas, il avait besoin d'aide et seul le vieux fou pouvait lui en apporter afin d'éviter le camp de la mort. Sûr de lui comme jamais auparavant, il franchit les portes de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour lui exposer son problème.

Les semaines et les mois avaient passé. La Grande Bataille avait eu lieu, Voldemort avait été vaincu dans une lutte acharnée contre le Survivant, comme beaucoup aimaient à l'appeler. Les deux camps avaient souffert de nombreuses pertes. La majorité des Mangemorts avait été écroué à Azkaban où ils finiraient leurs vies, seuls quelques uns avaient pu s'enfuir et étaient vivement recherché par les Aurors. La vie reprenait son cours doucement, encore brisée par les derniers évènements. Les jeunes sorciers avaient regagné les couloirs de Poudlard, qu'ils avaient déserté pour plus de sécurité. Ils aspiraient maintenant à poursuivre leurs études sans crainte pour leur avenir et à jouir d'une vie indubitablement meilleure que ces dernières années. Hermione, quant à elle, s'épanouissait de jour en jour de sa grossesse depuis qu'elle avait lu la nouvelle dans la Gazette. Elle rayonnait littéralement, elle était heureuse de savoir que ses amis avaient survécu à la bataille et se réjouissait que tous maintenant puissent vivre une vie normale. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup mais elle craignait encore leurs réactions face aux explications qu'elle devrait leur donner. Alors, pour ne plus y penser, elle s'efforçait de se plonger dans ses révisions. Chaque semaine depuis qu'elle était partie, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé ses cours ainsi que des nouvelles de ses amis et de la vie à Poudlard. Elle lisait chacune de ses lettres, assise sur une petite balancelle à l'extérieur de son refuge, profitant du même coup des caresses de l'air doux. Si grâce à un sort d'illusion, l'endroit où elle vivait ressemblait à une cabane délabrée, c'était en réalité une ravissante petite maison joliment aménagée qu'elle prenait un véritable plaisir à dépoussiérer. Elle aimait beaucoup ce lieu où elle se sentait bien. Elle s'y sentait comme chez elle et adorait se prélasser devant la cheminée le soir venu, caressant son ventre bien arrondi et fredonnant de douces mélodies à son enfant sur le point de naître. Parfois perdue dans ses pensée, elle revoyait sa vie d'avant, entourée de ses parents. Mais bien vite, un léger de coup de pied à l'intérieur d'elle la ramenait à la réalité, rappelant à son bon souvenir qu'une nouvelle vie allait débuter pour elle. Elle allait être mère et cela suffisait à lui faire oublier ses peines et à la faire sourire. Elle allait avoir une famille et rien ne semblait plus important à ses yeux.

Le mois de mai venait à peine de pointer son nez dans le monde sorcier, la vie suivait son cours inlassablement. A Poudlard, les élèves s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La gaieté et la bonne humeur avaient envahi de nouveau le château, des sourires sur toutes les lèvres. Seuls quelques uns, trois griffondors et un serpentard, gardaient le même regard triste. Ils se demandaient ce qu'était devenue leur amie. Et bien que le directeur leur ait assuré à chacun d'entre eux qu'elle se portait bien, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins inquiets. Depuis la bataille et la chute du Mage Noir, ils avaient réussi à établir une sorte de relation civilisée. Certes ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils commençaient à s'apprécier. Bien sûr, ils se lançaient encore leurs sempiternelles répliques cinglantes mais c'était plus par habitude et sans véritable méchanceté. Souvent ils leur arrivaient de se rejoindre dans le Parc sous un énorme chêne. Là, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, ils laissaient libre cours à leurs pensées. Le plus dévasté semblait être le Serpentard : son regard se voilait dès que le prénom d'Hermione était évoqué, ses traits se crispaient et son corps criait au désespoir. Harry parfois le rejoignait dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, et les deux jeunes hommes discutaient de cette vie injuste qui ne leur avait pas fait de cadeau et qui leur avait coûté plus qu'à d'autres que ce soit en pertes, en souffrance, en sacrifice, en cauchemars, en lutte… Parfois, ils souriaient de voir qu'ils avaient autant de choses en commun.

Ce soir-là, les trois adolescents s'assirent ensemble à la table des Griffondors. Le fait qu'un Serpentard, et qui plus est Drago Malefoy, mange chez les Rouges et Or avec les Weasley et Potter avait surpris au début, maintenant c'était comme naturel de les voir ensemble. Ils mangeaient et discutaient sans grande vivacité de Quidditch et de la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Dans la salle, le cliquetis des fourchettes sur les plats augmentait le brouhaha des conversations, certaines plus enjouées que d'autres. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en fracas. Tout le monde se figea en apercevant un être encapuchonné entrer en titubant. Des cris jaillirent, pensant qu'un Mangemort avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château, et les professeurs étaient aux aguets. L'inconnu avançait difficilement comme si une douleur incommensurable l'empêchait d'aller plus vite et puis…et puis tout d'un coup un cri de douleur jaillit de sa bouche et l'inconnu, crispant ses mains sur son ventre, tomba sur le sol glacé. C'était comme si la scène s'était passée au ralenti. Dumbledore accourut aussitôt et inquiet appela tout de suite Pomfresh. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri mais le regard du directeur lui fit comprendre de se calmer. L'inconnu respirait difficilement et se tordait de douleur devant des élèves abasourdis qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait.

-Vite. Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Le travail a commencé…

-Bien…Minerva venez avec nous, vous nous serez très utile. Jeunes gens ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Aucun Mangemort n'a pénétré Poudlard ce soir et croyez moi cela m'étonnerait que cela arrive. Alors calmez vous et terminez votre repas.

Le Professeur se tourna alors vers le corps allongé au sol et prononça le sort de lévitation afin d'aller au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Mais alors que le corps se soulevait, la capuche de la cape tomba et dévoila le visage de l'intrus. Des cris surgirent à nouveau, mais non plus de peur, ceux-ci étaient de stupeur. Ginny se leva d'un bond, le visage pâle et les mains tremblantes :

-Hermione !

Mais déjà le directeur passait les portes emportant avec lui, non plus une inconnue, mais celle qui leur avait tant manqué. Les garçons étaient figés comme des statues de pierre, trop sonnés par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Puis, comme mus par un élan de lucidité, les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent hors de la Grande Salle et couraient vers l'infirmerie. Le Directeur semblait les attendre devant les portes closes d'où l'on pouvait percevoir des cris de douleur.

-Je me doutais que vous alliez accourir.

-Professeur…C'est bien Hermione n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Harry.

-Mais Professeur…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? On l'a attaquée ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si mal en point ?

-Cà, je ne peux pas vous répondre…Cependant, vous comprendrez par vous-même…Tout ira bien pour Miss Granger. Les choses se sont un peu précipitées mais Pompom veille sur elle. Mais elle aura besoin de repos donc vous ne pourrez la voir que demain. Retournez à votre salle commune et reposez vous aussi. Demain sera une dure journée et je crois que votre amie aura besoin de tout votre soutien.

Harry et Ron semblaient prêts à se jeter sur le vieil homme mais Ginny réagit plus vite qu'eux et s'interposa d'une voix calme et douce.

-Professeur… je crois que Hermione aura besoin d'une présence féminine avec elle ce soir. Je sais que le Professeur Macgonagall et Miss Pomfresh sont à ses cotés…mais le fait qu'une…amie soit prêt d'elle la rassurera encore plus. Et puis si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu…et ce que j'entends…le soutien c'est maintenant qu'elle en a besoin. Elle va se sentir coupable et vous le savez…

Dumbledore regardait la jeune Weasley en souriant légèrement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne serait pas dupe de ce qui se passait. Cette jeune fille était tout autant capable que lui de comprendre les choses en un regard. Les autres, quant à eux, assistaient sans comprendre à cet échange.

-Bien Miss Weasley. Je vous autorise à rester à l'infirmerie ce soir. Cependant vous conviendrez que vous ne puissiez vous y rendre maintenant.

-Oui…je comprends. Je vais retourner à la tour prendre deux ou trois petites choses…

-J'enverrais Dobby vous chercher. Bien. Maintenant laissez nous nous occuper de Miss Granger.

Ginny se retourna et entraîna tant bien que mal les garçons qui restaient ébahis. Arrivés à la tour des Griffondors, elle se précipita vers le dortoir des filles, échappant ainsi à toute question. Harry et Ron commencèrent à faire les cent pas, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qui se passait et pourquoi leur amie semblait aussi mal. Harry pestait contre le directeur qui lui cachait encore des choses. Ron marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles, même pour un Scroutt à pétard. Drago s'était assis sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, il plongea ses yeux dans l'âtre et contenait sa rage. Pour lui, celui qui avait fait du mal à Hermione allait le payer lourdement s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Mais il se souvint qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était lui qui la faisait souffrir. Et cette révélation lui déchirait le cœur ! Furieux contre son inconscient qui n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler ses actions passées, il sortit de la salle commune sans que ses deux nouveaux amis ne le remarquent tellement ils étaient plongés dans leur réflexion. Il avait besoin de s'aérer, il sentait qu'il allait étouffer et que son cerveau manquait d'oxygène à force d'être ainsi tourmenté. Il sortit du château malgré le couvre-feu, et se dirigea vers le vieux chêne. Toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers une Hermione souffrant le martyre et son cœur se serrait à cette idée. Tout se chamboulait dans son esprit et ce n'est que lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube s'annoncèrent qu'il trouva le sommeil. Quelqu'un serait passé à cet instant, il aurait cru voir un ange égaré, endormi paisiblement sous l'arbre. C'était presque une vision enchanteresse : quelques mèches de cheveux blonds tombaient sur ces paupières closes, comme si elles en gardaient l'entrée, sa peau diaphane semblait illuminer sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui lui caressaient la peau, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes laissaient passer un léger souffle régulier. Le grand chêne paraissait être le protecteur de cette beauté parfaite et resserrait son feuillage afin de ne pas troubler le repos du jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps-là au château, le souffle d'une nouvelle vie venait de naître en même temps que l'aube croissait. Un cri se fit retentir, des pleurs suivirent. Hermione, toute essoufflée et couverte de sueur, souriait et pleurait devant la vue du petit être qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Elle était fatiguée certes, mais sa fatigue était largement récompensée en voyant ce petit bout de femme qui était calée contre son sein. Ginny, qui avait pu rejoindre sa camarade discrètement, pleurait de joie et Macgonagall, dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement, semblait difficilement se contenir. Hermione se tourna vers elles irradiant de bonheur, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant d'amour pour quelqu'un. Miss Pomfresh, qui s'était empressée d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle au directeur, revint et prit le bébé des bras de la jeune maman afin de faire quelques examens de routine. L'infirmière partie, un silence gêné s'installa. Aucune n'osait prendre la parole, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats. Ginny s'avança vers son amie et lui pressa la main tendrement. Ce simple geste suffit à tout déclencher chez les deux jeunes femmes. Elles s'étreignirent en pleurant, ravies d'être de nouveau ensemble. Il était incontestable que chacune avait manqué à l'autre.

-Oh Ginny…Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là…

-Mione, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à cause de çà…Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Je t'aurais soutenue, comme aujourd'hui…et certainement comme je le ferais demain…

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie et fixa tristement le drap blanc qui la recouvrait.

-Gin…Tout çà m'est tombé dessus d'un coup…Je ne savais plus quoi faire…tu comprends ?...Je suis désolée…

-T'inquiète…De toute façon je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi à ce moment là. Et puis je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver ici et en pleine santé…Et qui plus est, tu nous as ramené un beau cadeau ! termina le jeune Griffondor tout sourire.

Justement Miss Pomfresh revenait et plaçait dans les bras d'Hermione une toute petite chose habillée de rose. Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

-Mais…qui est-ce qui…. ?

-Ben, en fait, quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je suis retournée à la tour demander à ma mère de m'envoyer immédiatement des vêtements pour nouveau-né…Je savais qu'elle avait gardé tous nos trucs de bébé alors…Y avait qu'à faire un peu le tri… Et surtout savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon…Donc en gros tu as de la chance que je sois née.

Hermione remercia sa meilleure amie et contempla son petit ange. Macgonagall, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, s'approcha et caressa le front de la petite. Elle semblait émerveillée et l'air austère qu'elle arborait habituellement avait disparu.

-Elle est si belle…et si petite…Je vous félicite Miss Gran…

-Hermione…Appelez moi Hermione. Vous êtes comme une seconde mère pour moi… D'ailleurs, comme je…n'ai plus de famille…j'aimerais beaucoup que vous acceptiez d'être la Grand-mère de la petite…

La vieille femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais aussi de joie. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir en cet instant que les paroles prononcées par son élève favorite. Quelques larmes sillonnèrent son visage ridé et tout en elle reflétait une profonde émotion. C'est la gorge nouée qu'elle répondit :

-Avec joie…Hermione…

Elles joignirent leurs mains et les pressèrent doucement, comme pour lier à jamais leur destin. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se sourirent et regardèrent le petit être qui doucement se calait encore plus entre les bras chauds de sa mère. Ginny, consciente de l'émotion qui remplissait la pièce demanda doucement :

-Et comment allons nous appeler ce magnifique petit ange ?

Hermione observa longuement son trésor, lui caressa tendrement le visage et répondit :

-Lilou…Lilou Granger…

Personne ne releva le fait qu'elle ne mentionnait pas le nom du père, même si dans les esprits la question se posait inévitablement. Puis l'infirmière signala qu'il faudrait laisser la mère et l'enfant se reposer. Ginny et son professeur quittèrent alors Hermione, lui promettant de revenir rapidement la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir déposé la petite dans un berceau que Pomfresh avait fait apparaître, la jeune femme s'endormit épuisée par les événements de la nuit.

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures, les cours avaient repris et partout dans le château les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant Hermione et son retour fracassant. Chez les Lions, on interrogeait les amis de la jeune femme afin de grappiller quelques informations, mais tous repartaient bredouilles. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Ron et Harry, chacun espérant au plus vite aller voir leur amie. Ils avaient longtemps attendu le retour de Ginny mais celle-ci n'était pas réapparue depuis qu'elle les avait quitté devant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles la veille. Ils profitèrent du déjeuner pour se ruer comme des damnés vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent ils s'aperçurent que Ginny était au chevet d'Hermione et que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient joyeusement. Ils se précipitèrent vers elles et se jetèrent au cou d'une Hermione qui ne s'était même pas aperçue de leur arrivée.

-Hermione ! Est-ce que çà va ?

-Hermione ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Harry…R…Ron…Si vous n'arrêtez pas sur le champ de me serrer ainsi je n'aurais plus d'air pour vous répondre.

Les garçons se retirèrent vivement, et Hermione éclata de rire devant leurs mines effarées. Sans en tenir compte, ils observèrent leur amie sous toutes les coutures, histoire d'y déceler la moindre marque d'une blessure, la moindre éraflure, la moindre trace suspecte. Voyant cela, la jeune femme sourit.

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas été attaquée.

Les deux amis poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement et sourirent, quelque peu gênés de leur attitude. Hermione, quant à elle, regardait ses amis et remarqua à quel point ils avaient changé : l'un et l'autre avaient encore grandi et tout en eux reflétait la maturité et ils avaient cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Les larmes commencèrent à perler sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Je ne me souvenais plus à quel point vous étiez sibeaux tous les deux…

-Herm…Ne pleure pas.

-Ce n'est rien Harry…je suis juste…tellement heureuse de vous retrouver. Vous m'avez terriblement manqué.

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué…Cruellement… D'ailleurs où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu partie sans prévenir ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir donné de nouvelles ? Et comment çà se fait que tu étais dans un tel état hier soir ?

La jeune femme se crispa, elle savait que le moment était venu pour elle de tout avouer. Mais le courage lui faisait défaut et elle ne trouva pas les mots pour commencer. Sa gorge se serrait, elle avait peur. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? C'est le moment que choisit l'infirmière pour apparaître. Elle déposa une petite boule emmitouflée dans un drap dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Tenez Miss Granger, je lui ai fait prendre son bain. Elle s'est rendormie mais je crains que d'ici peu elle ne réclame à manger. Oh bonjour Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley ! Vous êtes venus voir votre amie et la petite ? Je vous laisse entre vous. Appelez moi Miss si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans mon bureau.

Et elle repartit vers le fond de la salle, laissant les deux jeunes hommes incrédules, les yeux rivés sur le drap qui remuait doucement. Hermione releva un pan du drap qui dévoila une petite tête avec un léger duvet blond. Un coup d'œil à Ginny qui lui pressa doucement la main, elle prit sa respiration et leva les yeux vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Harry…Ron…Je vous présente Lilou…Ma fille…

Ils remuèrent les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit, ils ressemblaient à cet instant à deux poissons qui manquaient d'air. Les yeux écarquillés, Ron réagit en pointant du doigt l'enfant et s'exclama :

-Com…Comment çà ta…ta fille ? Comment…pourrais-tu avoir une …fille ?

-Ronald Weasley ! Faut-il vraiment t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés ?

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles face à la remarque moqueuse de sa jeune sœur. Harry, lui était toujours aussi hébété. Il n'en revenait pas : Hermione était maman ! Soudain il comprit la raison qui l'avait poussé à les quitter. Il s'approcha lentement de son amie, observa le petit bout de femme qui était dans ses bras et troublé lui caressa la joue.

-Alors…c'est pour çà que tu es partie…N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?...Nous t'aurions soutenue…nous sommes tes amis…

-Harry…Comprends-moi…

-Qu'on te comprenne ? Mais enfin Hermione ? Tu disparais du jour au lendemain et tu nous reviens avec un…bébé ? Et tu veux qu'on comprenne ?

-Ron ! Laisse lui au moins l'occasion de nous expliquer ! Et puis si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton aussi ! Je te rappelle que Lilou dors ! Et puis…

-Laisse Gin…Il a tout à fait le droit d'être en colère contre moi…Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable…

-Dis pas de bêtise Mione…Tu sais combien Ron peut être soupe au lait…AIE !

-Shht Harry ! Y a un bébé qui dort ! Et je suis pas soupe au lait d'abord.

L'atmosphère pesante qui régnait depuis quelques minutes se fana d'un coup. Les sourires étaient sur leurs lèvres, ils se retrouvaient enfin, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais la jeune maman retrouva bien vite son air triste. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entreprit de leur faire le récit de ce qui s'était passé, omettant volontairement de parler de ce qui était arrivé avec Malefoy. Elle leur parla de son désespoir, de ses craintes, de sa peur d'être jugée par eux. Elle leur raconta ses journées dans son abri, les lectures des lettres que lui envoyait Dumbledore, des recherches qu'elle avait effectué pour les aider un peu dans leur lutte contre le Mage Noir, de son angoisse pour chacun d'entre eux lors de la Grande Bataille, de sa joie quand elle avait appris que tout était terminé et qu'ils avaient tous survécu, de sa grossesse. Peu à peu ils comprenaient ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis la mort de ses parents et étaient désolés de n'avoir pu l'aider quand elle avait besoin.

-Puis hier, j'ai commencé à ressentir d'énormes contractions et j'ai perdu les eaux. Normalement çà n'aurait dû arriver que la semaine prochaine mais il faut croire que mon petit ange était pressée de voir le jour. La médicomage qui s'occupait de moi ne devait passer que dans deux jours alors…j'ai pris le portoloin que Dumbledore m'avait fait remettre en cas de danger…et la suite vous la connaissez.

-Hé bien Mione, je suis bien content que tu sois parmi nous. Et je parle en notre nom à tous en te disant qu'on ne t'en veut absolument pas et même qu'on comprend tes choix.

-Vrai. Ajoutèrent à l'unisson le frère et la sœur.

Des petits cris leur répondirent, la petite s'agitait furieusement. Hermione la plaça quelques secondes dans les bras de Ginny, le temps pour elle de relever quelque peu son chemisier.

-Hey ! Mais…que comptes-tu faire à te déshabiller ? Tu es...devenue folle ou quoi ?

-Et comment veux-tu que je la nourrisse Ronald ?

-La…nourrir ?

Le jeune homme, pour la seconde fois en une heure devint rouge écrevisse et raide comme un piquet et gêné, détourna la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie sous cet angle et cela le perturbait. Les autres rigolèrent de son attitude et Harry se moqua gentiment de lui, tandis que la jeune Lilou tétait allègrement au sein de sa mère. Le spectacle était si charmant que personne n'osait troubler le silence qui s'était installé. Puis, Ron, soudain pris d'un éclair de lucidité se retourna et demanda ce que tous se posaient comme question depuis qu'ils avaient vu l'enfant :

-Mais au fait Herm' ! Qui est le père ?

La jeune femme tressaillit et se raidit, perturbant le repas de sa fille qui en fut visiblement agacée !

-AIE !Mais tu m'as mordue jeune fille !

-Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

-...Ron…Si çà ne t'ennuie pas je préfèrerais ne pas en parler maintenant…C'est…comment dire…compliqué…alors…euh…

-Ron, des fois je me demande si tu réfléchis avant de parler ! Si Maman t'entendait…

-Cà va tous les deux…Parlez moi plutôt de vous ! Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

Conscients que leur amie n'était pas prête à leur dévoiler l'identité du père et qu'elle voulait changer de conversation, ils commencèrent à lui raconter leurs aventures. Ils s'étaient entraînés dur chaque jour pour être fin prêt au moment fatidique, ils avaient rallié à leur cause bon nombre de Serpentards dont Malefoy, ils avaient combattu vaillamment puis pleuré les pertes. Ils lui racontèrent comment Ron avait déclaré sa flamme à Luna et comment çà avait été drôle de voir qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Ron bafouilla que depuis elle avait compris et qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois. Ils rigolèrent des petites aventures de Poudlard et de ses occupants. Ginny toute rougissante, lui apprit devant un Ron bougonnant, qu'elle était depuis peu avec Harry. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà reçu de la part de tous les frères Weasley, hormis Ron, une beuglante lui interdisant ne serait-ce que de toucher un peu trop intimement leur sœur. Elle s'amusa de tous ces petits riens qu'elle avait manqué. Ils lui racontèrent également qu'ils avaient découvert en Malefoy un allié sûr mais également un ami. D'ailleurs selon eux, Hermione devrait discuter avec lui pour qu'il puisse s'excuser.

-NON !

Elle avait dit çà rapidement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses amis la regardaient bizarrement et le fait qu'elle paraissait paniquée n'arrangeait rien.

-Tu sais Herm' il a vraiment changé. Ce n'est plus le Malefoy orgueilleux et prétentieux que tu connaissais. Je discute souvent avec lui, de tout et de rien, et il m'a souvent répété qu'il regrettait ce qu'il nous avait fait et plus particulièrement à toi. D'ailleurs çà avait l'air de le contrarier autant que nous ton absence.

-Ecoutes Harry…Pour l'instant…je ne peux pas…Je suis fatiguée. Cà ne vous ennuie pas si je me repose un peu ?…Lilou m'épuise, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…

-D'accord, on va te laisser. Tu viens Ron ? Ginny ?

-Je vous rejoins dans une minute Harry. Puis tournant la tête vers son amie : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy Mione mais…j'ai tendance à penser que çà a un rapport avec ce petit ange « blond ». Non ne dis rien ! Tu en parleras quand tu en éprouveras le besoin mais sache que d'après ce que j'ai vu…Malefoy était le plus malheureux de nous quand tu es partie et je suis maintenant persuadée que c'est à cause de toi qu'il a rejoint notre camp. Alors prends le temps de réfléchir à tout çà mais il faudra bien que tu lui parles un jour. Je ne parlerais pas de ma…supposition tant que tu ne m'auras pas confirmé mes soupçons…Réfléchis-y Mione…pour elle…fais le pour elle…

La jeune Griffondor tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant son amie méditer sur ses paroles. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas de la perspicacité de Ginny, et pourtant Merlin sait le nombre de fois où elle avait été surprise par cet espèce de don qu'avait son amie, elle savait toujours tout sur tout, parfois même avant la personne concernée. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait découvert en un instant qui était le père de sa fille. Et ses paroles la troublaient énormément, elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle avait passé des mois à se convaincre qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de Malefoy, que son enfant n'aurait pas de père, surtout pas un père Mangemort. Parce qu'elle avait été convaincue que celui-ci suivrait la voie familiale, n'était-ce pas ce à quoi il était destiné ? Comment croire qu'il avait changé ? Harry, Ron et Ginny semblaient en être persuadés…Il l'avait hanté…Durant tout ce temps passé hors de Poudlard, il l'avait hanté. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait son ventre durant la grossesse, le visage de Malefoy lui apparaissait. Elle revoyait aussi par moment des images de leurs étreintes lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux le soir. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, depuis leur fameuse nuit, elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui. Hermione serra doucement son enfant, approcha son visage du sien et lui baisa le front, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ma chérie ?...Tu voudras un jour savoir qui est ton père n'est-ce pas ?...Mais s'il bernait tout le monde ?...Non…c'est impossible…Il ne pourrait pas berner Dumbledore et Harry…Oh Lilou je ne sais plus quoi faire mon ange !

Pleurant sur son sort, elle berça le petit trésor qui s'endormait doucement.

Pendant ce temps, la rumeur était montée dans tout Poudlard : tous savaient que l'incroyable Miss-je-sais-tout de l'école venait de mettre au monde un enfant. D'où la rumeur était partie ? Tout le monde se plaisait à dire que le château avait des oreilles partout. Un fantôme ? Un tableau ? On ne le saura sans doute jamais. Pourtant elle n'était toujours pas arrivée aux oreilles du jeune Serpentard qui émergeait lentement de sa dure nuit. Aveuglé par la lumière du jour, il se demandait où il pouvait bien être. Reconnaissant l'endroit, il s'étira s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi il avait atterri là. Après quelques secondes de flottement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était revenue ! Comment allait-elle ? Des tonnes de questions fusèrent dans son esprit et ils n'avaient aucune réponse. Il se leva difficilement, ses membres étant endoloris et marcha lentement vers le château. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées et le corps, aussi se dirigea t'il vers la salle commune des préfets afin de prendre une douche et se changer. Arrivé à destination, il aperçut la chouette blanche de Harry qui semblait l'attendre. Il détacha la lettre de sa patte et caressa l'animal avant de la renvoyer. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

_Salut Malefoy, _

_On ne t'a pas vu de la matinée et on s'inquiétait un peu. Peut-être es-tu malade ? _

_Pour ta gouverne sache que nous allons voir Hermione au déjeuner, si tu veux te joindre à nous. Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de parler un peu. _

_A plus tard _

_Potter_

Le jeune homme lâcha la lettre sur la table. Quelle heure était-il ? Un coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il était 13h. Il soupira et alla directement à la salle de bain. Sa douche le ragaillardit quelque peu mais n'avait pas chassé de son esprit l'image d'Hermione agonisant. Il n'avait pas le cœur à retourner en cours et puisqu'il avait déjà raté tous ceux de la matinée, il décida de rester dans la salle commune pour réfléchir. Il s'assit sur le sofa et plongea dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Hermione quand il la verrait. Parce que c'était sûr, il allait la voir. Potter et les autres n'allaient pas le lâcher pour qu'il aille présenter ses excuses à la jeune femme. Mais saura t'il trouver les bons mots ? Acceptera t'elle de lui pardonner ses exactions ? Il avait réussit avec les trois autres Griffondors grâce à l'aide du directeur et après leur avoir longuement parlé, mais elle ? Que pourrait-il lui dire après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Pendant de longues heures, il essaya mille façons de lui parler, mais aucune ne lui convenait. Son ventre gargouillant sauvagement le ramena sur terre, et s'apercevant qu'il était l'heure du dîner, il sortit en direction de la Grande Salle. Il n'entendait ni les élèves ni les tableaux parler de la grande nouvelle du jour, tant il était ailleurs. Comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps, il se dirigea directement vers la table des Rouge et Or où il s'assit. Il sortit de sa torpeur en sentant une main sur son épaule.

-Salut Malefoy ! Comment çà va ?

-Cà va…un peu fatigué.

Il regarda alors Harry, Ron et Ginny s'installer en face de lui. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs constamment les yeux braqués sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Weas…Ginny ? T'en as déjà marre de ton amoureux ? Tu veux un véritable mec ?

Ginny lui sourit et répliqua :

-Rassure-toi Drago, sur ce plan là je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Hein ? Harry !Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

-Calme toi Weasley c'était juste une plaisanterie.

-Oh. Tant mieux alors. Mais gare à toi Harry si je t'y prends à fricoter avec ma sœur !

-C'est bon Ron. Je crois que je suis assez prévenu comme çà.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment quand Luna vint se joindre à eux. Elle s'assit à côté de Drago, son air rêveur toujours scotché à son visage.

-Salut tout le monde.

-Salut Luna.

-Salut ma puce. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Assez…Dites-moi… il y a des rumeurs qui circulent…

-Des rumeurs ? Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?

-Des rumeurs selon lesquelles Hermione aurait accouché hier soir…

Le Serpentard pâlit en entendant ces paroles. Il tourna les yeux vers ses amis, attendant une réponse. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, toutes les tables avaient les yeux braqués sur les Griffondors et tous attendaient de savoir si la rumeur était fondée. Les trois amis se sentaient gênés d'avoir toute l'attention de l'école pour évoquer un sujet aussi privé, mais de toute façon ils le sauraient tous tôt ou tard alors Harry prit la parole :

-C'est exact. Hermione est la maman d'une magnifique petite Lilou depuis ce matin. Si elle est arrivée dans un état épouvantable hier soir c'était dû aux contractions…

-Qui…qui est le père ? demanda Neville remontant sur le banc duquel il était tombé en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Cà…nous ne le savons pas. Hermione ne nous l'a pas dit et il est hors de question que quelqu'un le lui demande ! ET JE PARLE POUR VOUS TOUS ! termina t'il en jetant un regard circulaire dans toute la salle où les murmures avaient repris.

-Peut-être est-ce dû à un sort ?

-Je ne crois pas Luna chérie…

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de cette Marie que les Moldus vénèrent ? Les Moldus parlent d'un « esprit saint » qui l'aurait fécondée. Mais mon père dit qu'un sorcier sordide l'aurait forcée à avoir des rapports et que celui-ci lui aurait lancé un sort d'oubliettes afin qu'elle ne dévoile pas son existence. D'ailleurs il avait fait un article à ce propos…

-Luna. Sans vouloir être méchant je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de sottises.

Pendant qu'ils chicanaient sur les croyances religieuses des Moldus, Drago se sentait désemparé. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non c'était impossible ! Sentant le regard insistant de Ginny sur lui, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le sondait du regard, comme si elle cherchait la confirmation de quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, elle lui prit la main, lui sourit timidement et lui dit doucement pour qu'eux seuls puissent entendre :

-Va la voir. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette phrase pour se bouger, Drago se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle en courant sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves. Le directeur, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, fit un clin d'œil à Ginny, et tous deux se sourirent, sentant qu'un nouveau miracle allait se produire. Harry, pourtant, avait entendu les paroles de sa petite amie et fit subitement le lien entre Hermione et Drago. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de sa petite amie et lui souffla :

-Ginevra Weasley je crois que nous avons à parler toi et moi.

-Cà n'annonce rien de bon si tu te mets à m'appeler ainsi…

-Je crois que tu sais des choses à propos du père de Lilou n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement, lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, lui prit la main. Tous deux quittèrent la salle, en faisant signe à Ron et Luna de les suivre.

Pendant ce temps, Drago arrivait à bout de souffle devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il les regarda un instant, se demandant s'il devait y aller ou pas, puis se ressaisissant, ouvrit doucement pour ne pas effrayer Hermione. Il la découvrit, souriant à une petite poupée habillée de rose. Il fut subjugué par ce spectacle d'une beauté inouïe, elle était plus belle que dans son souvenir et le petit ange dans ses bras semblait descendre du ciel. Sentant un regard sur elle, Hermione tourna la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, sans son masque de froideur et d'arrogance. Et ses yeux ! Une tempête semblait avoir élu domicile dans ses yeux ! Il était beau à damner un saint ! Mais vite elle se ressaisit et serra contre elle son trésor. Elle parla d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu assurée, mais qui malheureusement trahissait son trouble :

-Malefoy…

Il s'approcha timidement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il se sentait gauche face à elle et n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face. Pourtant ses yeux ne quittaient plus le léger duvet blond qu'il apercevait sur la toute petite tête fragile de l'enfant.

-Je…j'avais préparé plein de choses à te dire lorsque je te verrais mais…je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus quoi dire…

-Va à l'essentiel s'il te plait.

Elle était dure mais il savait qu'il le méritait. Il détacha son regard de la petite qui remuait doucement contre le sein de sa mère et plongea dans le regard chocolat de la jeune femme.

-Je…je m'excuse…Pour tout…

Il avait dit tout çà simplement mais la sincérité qui dégageait de lui fit craquer Hermione, ou alors peut-être était-ce dû à un excès d'hormones, mais en tout cas elle fondit en larmes. Cela lui serra le cœur de la voir ainsi mais il continua tout en se rapprochant doucement :

-Je suis désolé pour toutes les moqueries, toutes les injustices que je t'ai fait subir…J'ai été modelé à la Malefoy…ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse mais c'est comme çà et j'en suis navré…Ce qui s'est passé…cette nuit-là…j'en suis désolé aussi…Je crois que j'étais incapable de comprendre comment c'était arrivé…non…je ne voulais pas l'admettre…J'étais désespéré ce soir-là…et tu es arrivée...et…

-Malefoy…évitons de parler de cette nuit s'il te plait…

-L'éviter ? Comment le pourrais-je quand je vois cette petite tête blonde ?

-Cà ne signifie pas que c'est ton enfant Malefoy !

-Oh…Vraiment je croyais que…bref…je m'excuse pour tout et pour avoir cru que…Je vais te laisser…J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner…

Il tourna les talons, prêt à fuir et à oublier le furtif espoir qui avait fait battre son cœur la chamade. Il se sentait mal, il aurait voulu ! Oui, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise que cette enfant était la sienne ! Hermione le regardait repartir la tête baissée, le dos voûté. Tout son être lui criait de le rappeler, de tout lui dire. Elle jeta un œil à sa fille et sût que le moment était venu d'abandonner ses rancoeurs et de recommencer tout à zéro. Elle avait trop souffert et ne voulait en aucun cas que sa fille souffre elle aussi un jour de la lâcheté de sa mère.

-J'avais peur…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, visiblement interloqué.

-J'avais peur d'être jugée de nouveau…D'être rejetée…Tout est arrivé si subitement…la mort de mes parents…cette fameuse nuit où je me suis donnée à toi…et puis l'annonce de ma grossesse…C'est pour çà…c'est pour çà que je suis partie…J'avais peur…

Le jeune homme s'était rapproché à mesure qu'elle parlait. Son cœur repartait dans une course folle en même temps que l'espoir renaissait.

-Ne te sens pas coupable pour cette nuit-là…Je me suis donnée à toi sans que tu m'y ais poussée…Pendant ces longs mois…j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je pouvais m'en sortir seule…Mais quand j'ai revu mes amis j'ai su…j'ai su que ne voulais plus être seule…ma famille est ici…Je les ai fui parce que j'avais peur…j'avais peur de leur avouer m'être retrouvée enceinte à cause d'un acte désespéré avec notre pire ennemi…Parce que tu l'étais à ce moment-là…Je ne pouvais me résoudre à annoncer à ma fille un jour que son père était un Mangemort et qu'il me haïssait…j'ai fui…j'ai fui tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler çà…J'étais désespérée tu comprends ?...Je sais que tu as changé…Harry et Ginny me l'ont dit…Je sais que tu as renié tout ce qui faisait de toi Drago Malefoy Prince des Serpentards…je..

-C'est toi qui m'as changé…Lorsque tu es partie…je me suis rendu compte…J'avais honte de moi…de ce que j'avais fait…de ce que j'étais…Alors j'ai voulu arrêter cette mascarade…Je suis allé voir Dumbledore…je me suis rebellé contre ma famille…je me suis battu…pour qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner…

-Je t'ai pardonné… à l'instant même où tu t'es excusé…

-Il n'y a eu aucune fille après toi Her…Hermione…Tu m'as hanté chaque nuit…Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais…mais aujourd'hui je sais…en te voyant…non en vous voyant…tu as volé mon cœur cette nuit-là…il est parti avec toi lorsque tu as fui Poudlard…

Elle leva vers lui son visage baigné de larmes et il vint lui prendre la main qu'il serra tendrement contre son cœur. Une larme s'échappa de se yeux et roula doucement sur sa joue.

-Je…je ne veux plus faire comme si de rien n'était…je ne peux plus…Je t'aime Hermione Granger…je t'aime inévitablement…désespérément…à m'en rendre malade…

-Je…

-Je sais qu'il ne doit pas en être de même pour toi…Cà me coûte de le dire mais tant pis…Laisse moi juste faire partie de votre vie à toutes les deux…je veux être là pour elle…Parce que…je suis son père…je veux lui donner tout l'amour que l'on m'a refusé…Je t'en prie…

-Jamais je ne pourrais t'enlever ce droit…Drago…

A présent les larmes coulaient en abondance sur le visage pâle du jeune homme. Il se sentait idiot, mais en même temps apaisé de laisser sortir ses larmes, trop longtemps refoulées au fond de lui. Hermione retira sa main tremblotante de son étreinte et caressa le visage du Serpentard. L'émotion se lisait sur leurs deux visages et pourtant elle parvint à esquisser un tendre sourire.

-Je veux que tu fasses partie de sa vie…Mais je veux également que tu fasses partie de mienne…Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne ressens rien pour toi…Tu m'as hanté aussi…Je revoyais ton visage dès que je fermais les yeux…je revoyais cette lueur dans ton regard quand tu me faisais l'amour…Merlin !...Parfois je me prenais à souhaiter recommencer…mais je préférais me raccrocher à l'idée que tu me haïssais, qu'on était ennemis et que ce qui était arrivé était une erreur…Mais lorsque je te regarde maintenant…je sais que je suis indéniablement tombée amoureuse de toi…

Elle stoppa sa caresse, reporta son attention sur l'ange qui gigotait dans ses bras et sourit.

-Lilou…je te présente…ton père…Drago voici ta fille…Lilou…

Le jeune homme tomba à genoux devant le lit où se trouvaient les deux amours de sa vie et riait en même temps que ses larmes continuaient leurs sillons sur son visage. Il était heureux ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, la lumière remplaçait la noirceur dans son cœur. Il caressa timidement la joue de sa fille et les petites mains potelées s'accrochèrent à l'un ses doigts.

-Tu veux la prendre ?

Hermione souleva un peu la petite tandis que Drago se relevait. Elle plaça l'enfant dans ses bras et c'est légèrement nerveux qu'il commença à bercer le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait faite. Il lui baisa le front et s'assit à côté de la jeune maman qui s'était décalée.

-Lilou…Lilou Malefoy…Tu veux bien qu'elle porte mon nom ?

-Naturellement…

-Et toi ?

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que c'est précipité et pas très dans les règles mais…veux-tu devenir Madame Hermione Malefoy ?

-Qu…Oh Drago ! Oui !

Tendrement ils scellèrent cet accord d'un doux baiser, puis se sourirent. Ils étaient une famille et plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Ils étaient jeunes, c'est vrai, mais la guerre avait eu raison de leur innocence. Ils se sentaient capables d'assumer de telles responsabilités, même si généralement à leur age on parlait fête et aventures d'un soir. Un avenir radieux s'annonçait pour eux et ils continuèrent de parler, comme pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte de l'infirmerie se refermer doucement et ne virent pas quatre jeunes gens s'éloigner.

-Hé bien ! Si on me l'avait dit je n'y aurais pas cru ! Malefoy et notre Hermione ! Cà relève du miracle.

-Moi, je dirais plus de la magie de Poudlard Ron.

-T'as raison ma Lune. N'empêche c'est surprenant ! Heureusement que Malefoy ne nous ait pas parlé de leur « fameuse nuit », sinon il n'aurait pas été là ce soir. Hein Harry ?

-Harry redescends sur terre !

-Je vais être parrain ! Vous avez entendu ? J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je vais être parrain et toi marraine, c'est pas merveilleux çà Gin ?

-Si Harry. Très.

-C'est bon, on a entendu, saute de ton petit nuage maintenant !

-Ce que tu peux être jaloux Ronald !

-Moi ? Sache petite sœur que je ne suis aucunement jaloux !

-Ben voyons…En tout cas moi çà me fait rêver tout çà ! Vivement mon tour ! Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

-Moi ? Je suis pas contre. Mais il faudra d'abord échapper à tes frères !

-Et si on expérimentait la « chose » avant de se jeter dans le grand bain ?

-A vos ordres Miss ! Tu m'excuses Ron mais ta sœur et moi avons à faire…

Les deux gens se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils purent, riant aux éclats comme de vrais gamins. Avant qu'ils aient pu atteindre les escaliers, ils entendirent un Ron fulminant de rage hurler :

HARRY POTTER ! NE POSE PAS TES SALES PATTES SUR MA SŒUR !

THE END


End file.
